Of Leather and Zippers
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: -For So-chan- Cloud finds himself distraced by his own lust and Leon's attire. -M for safety-oneshot-


_**Here you go, So-chan. Just for you, since you need a boost for your sprained ankle. Call me, okay? I want to talk to you! Your twin misses you, ya know? And we need to get together, kk? **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**_

_**Please enjoy and happy reading!**_

_**-------------------------**_

"_**I can never tell if leather is your friend or a lecher. It loves to hug you in all the right places, but at the same time, it loves to grope your ass." **__- Me, Ebil Chameleon._

_-------------------------_

He liked leather, it was true. Wearing leather that is. He had his share of garments from the gloves to his boots. But never pants. Perhaps it was the thought that they wouldn't be too becoming on his skinny legs. That or the thought that they just seemed to be downright uncomfortable. There was always a hidden fear (not so much a fear as it was just curiosity mingling with worry) that they would rip in an unforgiving place. It was possible, right? And that brought up another question; could they melt if the temperature outside grew hot enough?

No, Cloud never thought of wearing leather pants. He couldn't stand the thought of going commando just because his pants were too tight. That was unnerving, for sure. Again, uncomfortable? Definitely.

Jamming the tip of his sword into the dirt, Cloud panted as he leaned heavily on his weapon. With the back of his bare forearm he wiped his brow, clearing it of sweat. Wearily he picked his head up and looked at his opponent who had made a similar move with his own gunblade. He wasn't tired, just a bit out of breath from the latest nasty onslaught he had just endured with the gunblade specialist. His endurance was high, both of their's was. This was just a breather before they went back into another round of training.

Cloud studied Leon's motion, watching the brunette crouch to the ground. His hands pulled at the bottom of his leather pants, looking something over.

Breath coming easy to him once more, Cloud said nothing and simply observed. His eyes, trained on what Leon's hands were doing, had a good view of just how well those pants hugged muscular thighs. He found this mouth parted slightly and cursed himself for his shameful staring and wishes for X-ray vision. His sensitive ears picked up on a muttered curse that fell from the other's lips and his eyes turned upwards to take in the annoyed emotion that played across the normally impassive face.

Unsure of what compelled him to speak, Cloud asked, "Something wrong?"

Leon noted the slight smug undertone in the blonde's voice. He crossed it off as Cloud feeling a bit superior since he'd overpowered Leon in a quick moment of weakness and sent him tumbling into one of the many large crumbled bits of rock that were littered around the plain of the Crystal Fissure. His leg had slammed pretty hard into the stone but the impact wasn't hard enough to break bone. Still, when the brunette glanced up at Cloud, there was no smirk to go along with the self-satisfied voice. There was only a gentle look of something that couldn't be identified. It wasn't concern, exactly. It was just unreadable.

Frustrated, Leon ran a hand through his thick hair, sweat matting it back a bit, and sighed. "Just the zipper on my pants broke. Nothing serious, but I can't fix it." It wasn't a big deal, really. It was just an annoying happening.

"Oh." At least he's not hurt, Cloud thought. Then again, that thought really made no sense when the various gashes and cuts lining their skin were looked upon. They weren't anything serious and it always seemed that the smallest of those wounds stung the worst. Add in that they were all sweaty, the term 'adding salt to the wound' took on a literal meaning here.

"Use a cure spell and we'll keep going. Unless you want to stop." Cloud looked up to see Leon standing as full height once more, one leg straight while the other was bent slightly. For whatever reason, the brunette had turned so his back was to Cloud and he was shrugging out of his jacket at the moment.

Blue eyes were frozen, fixated on leather that was hugging the nice curve of Leon's ass. Again his jaw was slack but this time he couldn't think clearly to give himself a good internal scolding. He could feel his body heat rising and his cheeks were beginning to stain a darker red. And he continued to stare, awe inspired by those finely shaped buns.

He definitely like leather, he finalized at that instant.

Leon, who'd been healing his wounds, turned and grabbed the handle to Lionheart before turning to Cloud. "Ready?" he asked.

Falling shy under the hard, stormy colored gaze of the object of his lust, he stumbled over words that never took form and hurriedly healed himself. Leon watched him with wonder brewing in his blue-grey eyes, noticing Cloud's behavior was a little odd. If it was something on Cloud's mind, he'd listen only if the blonde said something first. He wasn't going to go and ask questions unnecessarily.

With another ill intended look, the gunblader glared at the broken zipper on his pants. Of all the inconveniences, this was one of the most ridiculous. Hopefully it was jammed stuck and wouldn't budge. It would be a huge pain to have to constantly fix the damn thing.

As Cloud finished healing himself, he looked at Leon and followed the pointed glare to the broken zipper. That must suck, he mused silently. Then he got to thinking, why was that zipper there? Convenience, maybe? Well, from his experience, leather grew sticky when it was hot. So maybe it was easier to zip the pants off instead of shucking them off and falling over from the impossible task.

Crystal eyes followed the linked line of zippered teeth and unconsciously, the tip of a pink tongue darted out and moistened his lips. That zipper went all the way past the knee and over the thigh, stopping at a very high place, just below a teasing hip that was jutted out to the side right now. How tempting it was to picture what the skin beneath all that tight leather looked like. Would it feel milky smooth as he imagined? Would he feel the shivers of excitement he imagined invoking from the brunette beneath his fingertips as he stroked the defined leg?

"Cloud?"

Eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, Cloud knew his face was dark red. He also knew that the lewd images that filled his mind were stirring the beginnings of an unwanted arousal. Thank Hyne he was wearing his customary (as Yuffie loved to call it) 'man skirt.' With his half hard-on concealed, he pulled his blade from the ground and stood, battle ready. Sadly, he wasn't mentally prepared. Sexually charged images of Leon and his leather-pants-with-the-zipper-that-came-up-to-his-thigh wouldn't release his mind from their hold and he found himself highly distracted as he started a new round with Leon.

Their blades collided in a show of sparks and the cringe-worthy sound of metal scraping metal. Leon was once again delivering blow after blow, each backed up with impressive strength. Cloud, though unfocused, blocked each one with a good amount of effort, doing his best not to be one-upped. It was a difficult task since he was doing his utmost to keep his head clear which he normally did while fighting. It didn't help that he was knocked back. With the threat of falling on his behind, Cloud expertly back rolled and recovered nicely.

Again at a standoff, blue eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the glint of silver in the sunlight. He noticed now that the broken zipper of Leon's stupid pants had shifted during their struggle, now inched high up and resting just below the brunette's knee. With the gentle breeze that was being pushed through the valley they were in, the split pant leg was blown open, revealing the top of black leather boots and the barest hint of pale skin.

Cloud felt temptation taking hold of him.

Before he knew it, Leon was at it again, coming at him full charge. He must have noticed the blonde's distracted disposition and decided to take the opportunity. He must have also not noticed or not cared to take notice to the rising zipper.

On they went, neither man relenting with their blows, going back and forth. Sweat marred their brows but it was wiped away and they carried on. Muscles cried in both protest and excitement from the exertion and they both knew they would feel the after affects of their extensive training later on. But this was such a frequent occurrence that the pain was tolerable and hardly noticeable most of the time. They pushed through and grew stronger.

It felt as though hours had gone by and their only time perception was the sun which was sinking lower and lower over the cliff side, the soft rays of gold slowly disappearing.

It was at this time that Cloud had come to his limit and was knocked off his feet.

A mixture of exhaustion and not having his head in the fight was what brought him down. He wasn't angry with himself for growing tired, more for having been watching the now completely open flap of the leather pant leg flying around as Leon exhibited impressive foot work.

Naturally as he went down his hand reached to grab something to stabilize himself.

The wind was knocked out of him from the harsh impact of his back hitting the ground and he vaguely took in the presence that had fallen on top of him, forcing even more air from his lungs. He panted for breath which was hard to do at the moment.

Leon sat up with a groan, only to find himself straddling the young blonde's hips. He blanched, sitting back on his knees, not able to compel his body to get off completely.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up at the sight before him, looking at the impossibly handsome face that wouldn't leave his mind. He groaned just from looking at the sight and felt Leon shift slightly, thus rubbing against his growing arousal. Biting his lip, his eyes fell shut before they fluttered open, half lidded. Leon blinked at him cutely, not sure what the blonde's problem was and Cloud could see the question in his eyes, 'Is he hurt?'

With a second groan, all resistance and rational thinking went out the window as Cloud reached forward and forcibly brought Leon's head down as to crush their lips together. The tension between them was just too overwhelming and the temptation had won. He was slightly disappointed with his loss of self control, but the repercussion of his actions were well worth it. When he felt a response of the other's lips, he knew he could fully submit to the kiss and let everything just happen.

Along with access to the soft lips that teased him, Cloud was granted the opportunity to run his fingertips over the bared leg that taunted him all afternoon. And the skin beneath his fingers was exactly like silk, smooth the touch but strong all the while. It was electric how well they connected, polar opposites of a magnet they were.

A tongue probed at Cloud's lips and he was thoroughly pleased to know that just because he initiated the actions didn't mean that this was entirely one-sided. Could this mean that Leon may return similar feelings? No, not necessarily. This could all just be a temporary release for him.

Regardless, Cloud wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. Moaning with pleasure, the blonde's fingertips curled and blunt nails racked over the worshipped skin.

And there it was. Those shivers of ecstasy, the tremors that Cloud could only dream of. And they weren't felt under only this hands, but his entire body. Sappy as it sounded, this was magical, something never having been experienced by either man. Bodies on fire, both pressed against the other to get closer…sharing body heat and releasing their sexual frustrations. Cloud was more than happy to discover that he wasn't the only one who was hard as hell and desperate for any form of release. With a cry, he bucked his hips up to meet Leon who was grinding his hips down into Cloud's.

"Cloud," Leon panted, looking down at the blonde through passion clouded eyes.

"Ngh." Cloud couldn't muster an intelligent response and focused more on the hand that was creeping below the waistband of his pants. With a cry he bucked up once more, wanting to get more of that delicious feeling.

"Cloud," Leon repeated. The brunette panted along with the blonde. Courageous Cloud mimed Leon's actions and trailed a hand down and to the tight hold of the leather pants. Unable to sneak his hand by, he struggled with unbuttoning those damn pants. "Cloud."

He loved the sound of his name falling from those sweet lips. His other hand twitched with the need to touch and Cloud reached to trail it over a leather clad thigh and over Leon's tightly hugged bottom, to which he gave it a firm squeeze. Leather…good…very good…

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…" It became a mantra, falling freely from kiss bruised lips. Over and over, panting as he delivered firm strokes to Cloud's length. With each stroke he would speak, "Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…"

"Ugh, Leon." Cloud felt the heat pool in his belly, the pressure building to an unbearable point. It was almost getting painful, but nothing could ever top the immeasurable bliss. "Leon!" he cried, knowing he was too close for comfort. His hips were incapable of staying still and his own actions of helping the brunette get off were getting sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Cloud." One, twice, three times the name was continuously being called.

"Leon…close…I'm close…"

"For me…come for me Cloud…"

With desperation, Cloud muffled his loud cry by bringing Leon's lips to his own, drowning the sound and falling into pure perfection.

"Cloud."

Still, his name was being called. He smiled. His name was being said in such a soft manner.

"Cloud, wake up."

He felt a shaking on his shoulder and wished whatever it was would leave so he could bask in the post-orgasm afterglow.

"Seriously. Get up."

The shaking was rougher and it was too hard to ignore. He couldn't help but open his eyes and feel satisfied to see Leon hovering above him. Sadly he wasn't met with the flushed face and small smile of contentment that he had hoped for. Instead he was greeted with the usual unreadable eyes and no rosy cheeks. Disappointment shrouded him when he realized that he was not, in fact, in the valley of the Crystal Fissure, but in his own room, tangled in his sheets half naked with Leon hovering above him.

"Aerith wanted you awake for breakfast so there was actually some left for you to eat." He stood up and backed away from the bed to look the blonde over from a distance. Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes, sinking feelings filling in the previous euphoric ones instantly.

A dream. It was all a dream.

He looked up at Leon who was looking at him with an amused smirk and a quirked brow.

Nothing was worse than the guy of your dreams ruining your actual dreams. Well damn, this kinda sucked.

Leon then approached the bed again and resumed the position he was in previously before Cloud woke up. The blonde sat back a bit, startled by the close proximity but not put off. Then shockingly, Leon leaned down and kissed Cloud, soft and drawn out and somehow not lacking any passion remembered from the dream. He pulled away with a look of superiority. "I didn't know you had sex dreams about me, Cloud."

Stepping away before there was a chance of being struck, Leon chuckled very lightly. He loved the way Cloud's face flamed with embarrassment. "At least, I'm assuming it was me. I don't think you know any other Leon's."

Stupefied, Cloud sat there, stuck.

Leon decided to let him be and started for the door. "I'll try to keep Yuffie from eating everything. But hurry up." He stood in the doorway as he turned around. He wasn't surprised to see blue eyes staring at him. "And you might want to take care of that before you come down." The specialist pointed to Cloud's lower region and the younger man was horribly mortified to find that that dream had some effects on him and that the effect was visible through the thin sheet that covered him.

With a pout, Cloud looked back up and watched Leon walk from the room. His embarrassment lessened considerably while he took a mental snapshot of the luscious bottom encased in the mind stimulating leather. He also noticed the extra swing in the hips, something only someone who continuously watched those hips could pick up on. So, Leon was pretty much guaranteeing that Cloud was going to use him as jerk off material?

Bastard.

Oh yeah, Cloud thought as he lay back in bed and got comfortable. Leather was definitely his favorite.

---------------------------

**I feel dirty. But this was good. Written in like, two hours, so I'm happy. I'm happy with it at least. Hope it was enjoyable. **


End file.
